Was macht eigentlich?
by SGA4077
Summary: Wer hat sich nicht schon einmal gefragt, was unsere Helden aus Atlantis heute machen? Hier ist die Antwort, zumindest für 15 Leute aus Atlantis, darunter, natürlich, das Team! Ach ja, das Ganze läuft unter der Gattung Crackfic.


Was macht eigentlich…?

Dr. Miko Kusanagi

Dr. Kusanagi wurde Hochschuldozentin an der Universität von Tokio. In ihrer Freizeit gründete sie die Heavy-Metal-Band „Atlantis forever". Nachdem das Lied „Hate My Boss, Love My Boss" in über zwanzig Ländern in die Top Ten gelangte, schmiss sie ihre Hochschulkarriere hin und tourt nun an 320 Tagen im Jahr durch die ganze Welt.

Ronon Dex

Ronon hatte massive Probleme, sich an das Leben auf der Erde einzugewöhnen. Nachdem er in sieben Bundesstaaten der USA wegen Körperverletzung und ähnlicher Delikte gesucht wurde, schrieb er sich in die französische Fremdenlegion ein. Dort entdeckte er eine ganz neue Leidenschaft. Heute betreibt er ein kleines französisches Restaurant im Herzen von Chicago.

Major Evan Lorne

Geplagt von den Erinnerungen aus der Pegasus-Galaxie, quittierte Lorne seinen Dienst beim SGC und versuchte sein Glück als Kunstmaler. Seine düsteren und unwirklich wirkenden Bilder fanden jedoch nur wenig Anklang. Erfolgreicher war er mit seinen Undergroundcomics. Die Erstausgabe des „Wraith Fighter" wird mittlerweile im fünfstelligen Bereich gehandelt.

Teyla Emmagan

Teyla schrieb sich als Studentin für Politik und Geschichte in der Universität von Seattle ein. Ihre Erfahrungen dort bewogen sie, sich den Grünen anzuschließen. Aufgrund ihres Engagements erhielt sie bald große Beachtung und wurde als Gouverneurskandidatin für Washington gehandelt. Ihre unklare Herkunft war jedoch ein gefundenes Fressen für ihre politischen Gegner. Nach einer massiven Hetzkampagne zog sie sich auf Bitten ihres Mannes Kanaan aus der Politik zurück. Sie lebt nun mit ihrer Familie auf einer Farm in der Nähe Seattles und bietet Selbstverteidigungskurse für Kinder an.

Lieutenant Laura Cadman

Lieutenant Cadman gründete im SGC eine Selbsthilfegruppe für Menschen, die außerkörperliche Erfahrungen gemacht haben. Wegen des großen Andrangs musste eine zweite Gruppe gegründet werden. Treffen sind jetzt immer Dienstag und Donnerstag, 17.00 Uhr, Konferenzraum 3.

Dr. Carson Beckett

Dr. Beckett konnte die ständigen Bemerkungen über seine Herkunft („Star Wars – Die Klonkriege" war noch eine der harmloseren) nicht mehr ertragen und gründete eine kleine Landarztpraxis im schottischen Hochland. Seit einer Diskussion über „Dolly" im örtlichen Pub, die damit endete, dass er in Tränen ausbrach, muss er sich Witze über Schafe gefallen lassen.

Chuck, der Techniker

Chuck wurde als Tortechniker im Kontrollraum des SGC eingestellt. Als angenehmer und freundlicher Mensch fand er schnell Kontakt zu den Alteingesessenen. Er findet es doof, „Chevron 1 aktiviert" zu sagen.

Dr. Rodney McKay

Nachdem Dr. McKay zum dritten Mal hintereinander vom Nobelpreiskomitee übergangen wurde, ließ er sich am MIT vor etwa 500 Studenten zu folgendem Ausruf hinreißen: „Mit meinem Wissen könnte ich die Welt unterwerfen!" Diese Bemerkung wurde vom US-Heimatschutz falsch aufgefasst. Seitdem verbringt Dr. McKay seine Zeit damit, seinem Zellengenossen „Pinkie" die Grundlagen moderner Physik beizubringen – oder zumindest Lesen und Schreiben.

Dr. Peter Kavanagh

Dr. Kavanagh verklagte die IOA wegen Mobbings. Von dem ihm zugesprochenen Schmerzensgeld erfüllte er sich einen Kindheitstraum und eröffnete ein Nudistencamp für Senioren in Florida. „Peter's Paradise" zählt heute zu den bekanntesten und beliebtesten Plätzen in Miami.

Colonel John Sheppard

Sheppard arbeitete weiter für das SGC. Im Zuge eines gefährlichen Einsatzes wurde er von einem grausamen und experimentierfreudigen Go'auld-Fürsten gefangen genommen. Die Gefangenschaft hat ihn drastisch verändert. Er nennt sich seither Joanne Sheppard.

Dr. Katie Brown

Dr. Brown begleitete zahlreiche Expeditionen in die Dschungel dieser Welt. Wenn es in den Zeltlagern spät wurde, zeigte sie manchmal ihre Narben und erzählte, wie sie von gefährlichen Pflanzen gebissen wurde. Noch heute halten ihre Kollegen das für einen Witz.

Dr. Richard Woolsey

Nach der Rückkehr aus der Pegasus-Galaxie ödete Dr. Woolsey die Arbeit bei der IOA zunehmend an. Nach einer Autopanne in einem Navajo-Reservat fand er zu seiner wahren Bestimmung und wurde Anwalt für die Ureinwohner Amerikas. Er reichte Klage ein gegen die Stadt New York auf Herausgabe des Stadtteils Manhattan an die Algonkin, da der ursprüngliche Kaufvertrag offensichtlich fehlerhaft war. Seine Chancen stehen nicht schlecht.

Special Agent Bates

Agent Bates machte eine rasante Karriere in der IOA Field Operations Division. Getrübt wurde diese Karriere nur durch ein Missverständnis mit verkleideten Lady Gaga-Fans und dem aus diesem Missverständnis resultierenden Gebrauch von Tasern. Bates weigert sich seitdem, in der Nähe von Popkonzerten, Halloweenfeiern und ähnlichem zu arbeiten.

Dr. Radek Zelenka

Nachdem Dr. Zelenkas Vertrag mit der IOA ausgelaufen war, erhielt er ein Angebot von der ESA. Dort entwickelte er binnen kurzer Zeit etliche neue Raumtransportsysteme. Sein erfolgreichstes Transportsystem mit dem ungewöhnlichen Namen „Puddle Jumper" ist als Plastikmodellbausatz für 29,95 Euro erhältlich.

Dr. Jennifer Keller

Dr. Keller fand Arbeit in einem großen Forschungslabor in Washington, D.C. Die geregelten Arbeitszeiten erlaubten es ihr, ihren Hobbys nachzugehen und mal wieder ein Buch zu lesen. Zur Zeit liest sie „Fluchthilfe für Anfänger".


End file.
